Valentine's Days A Drabble Collection
by Fallen-Angel-Umi
Summary: A drabble collection of RokuNami and SoKai. Based off of annria2002's photos on deviantART.
1. Bed Time Stories

Phew, the first one in many! Hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts or the image used for this story. T~T If only I did..

Based off of: Annria2002's Bed Time Stories (For link, go to my page)

* * *

**Bed Time Stories**

After her shower, Namine had gotten dressed, her pink silk robe fitting to her slim body. Her two children, Hikaru and Kyoya, were crawling around on the bed, and Roxas was scrambling around for a book for the two to listen to. Namine smiled, hugging her waist as she watched the little family that she has. Roxas looked up through his blonde spikes, small glasses on his nose and Namine laughed. A small pout formed on Roxas' mouth, and he looked back down at the books, mumbling to himself.

"I knew she would laugh." Namine shakes her head at him, and she goes to the bed, gathering the two young ones in her arms and gives them a kiss on their foreheads

"Daddy's being a little baby, isn't he Kyo?" Kyo looked at his mother, confused. He was the mirror image of his mother. Light blonde hair, faded blue eyes. She couldn't help but smile when she looked at him. Hika scrambled over on top of Namine, grabbing at her hair and tugs it down gently. Namine winces, one eye closed and she hugs her daughter to her chest with Kyo.

"Jealous much Hika?" Hika giggled, her golden blonde spikes matching perfectly with her father's, and the eyes were the same deep ocean blue. It was amazing how their children looked so much like them. On the floor near the bed, Roxas let out a victory cry and held a story book up, his hands and the book only visible.

"Winnie the Pooh! This is the story for the night." Kyo and Hika had stopped crawling on and around their mother at the sound of their father's voice, looking for him but unable to see him. The twins turned to their mother, eyes wide with confusion and she just smiled.

"Don't worry. Daddy's here. He's just being silly." Soon, Roxas was sitting on the bed, his reading glasses resting on his nose, the small book in his hand, a smile on his lips.

"Ok, who's ready for a story?" The two giggled, tackling their father, both of them wanting to sit on Roxas' lap. Namine smiled at the scene, and she grabbed a few pillows that had fallen to the ground, putting them on the bed and she leans against Roxas, waiting for him to start reading the story. Hika and Kyo kept pushing each other away from their father, when finally, Roxas took Hika, putting her in his lap and Namine grabbed Kyo, resting her in between her and Roxas. The twins pouted for a while, but Roxas cleared his throat, opening the book.

As to Roxas started reading the book, the twins finally settled down, listening intently, and Namine closed her eyes, resting her head in Roxas' shoulder. As the story went on, Kyo became bored, and he found his mother's purse sitting at the edge of the bed, and he grabbed it. Roxas and Hika didn't notice Kyo crawl away from them, and Namine had dozed off while lists in to Roxas' voice. Kyo crawled back with a tube of red lipstick in his hand, and, has his parents of notices; his first mischievous grin was shown. He fiddled with the tube, trying to uncap the lipstick. After a few chapters of Roxas' reading, he managed to get the cap off. Hika was listening intently to the story, clutching her favorite pillow to herself. Roxas was still reading, practically oblivious to everything, and Namine was still asleep, snoring slightly. Kyo crawled over to his mother, tugging at her robe as he tried to reach her face, and he drew a smudge on her cheek, then another smudge on her other cheek. He giggled, finally able to reach her face and he drew a circle around her eye with the bright red lipstick.

As Roxas neared the end of the story, Hika started to cry, glomming the pillow in her arms. When Roxas finished, he looked at his daughter and he shook his head.

"Don't worry. It doesn't just end there." She smiles, not really understanding what he meant and she puts her arms out, wanting to be picked up and Roxas obliges, putting the book down and gathers little Hika and her pillow in his arms. That's when he noticed that Kyo had Namine's lipstick in his hands, with lipstick all over his arms and face including his mother's face. With a laugh, Roxas looks at his wife, careful not to wake her and he holds his laughter in, his face turning red and his body shaking. Sadly, Namine woke anyway, and she looked at Roxas with bleary eyes, confused as to why his face was red and he was shaking.

"Roxas?"

He finally lets it all out, laughing and pointing at Kyo, who had the lipstick in his mouth now, and Namine squealed slightly, snatching the lipstick from her child's mouth and put it aside.

"Kyo! Did-."

She notices the lipstick on his face, and she raises a hand slowly to her face, and she feels the lipstick on her cheek and around her eye. She sighs, dropping her hand to the bed and she tugs Kyo to her lap. Roxas was still laughing, and Hika was whacking him with her pillow, giggling along with him. Namine just stared at the two, slightly sleepy and she let out an amused sigh.

"I swear, life is never boring with the two of you dorks."

Hika grins goofily at Roxas, and Namine's heart jumped a little. The two had the exact same grins. Roxas looks over at Namine, the same grin on his face.

"You gotta love story time, right?"

* * *

And fin! Hope you enjoyed. ^~^ There will be more to come!

Kyo: R&R!

Umi: Daawwww, he's so cute. 3


	2. Beautiful Soul

****Here's the next one! I'm really sorry for this being so slow! I promise that I'll post more. (^_^)b

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts or the image used for this story. T~T If only I did..

Based off of: Annria2002's Beautiful Soul (For link, go to my page)

* * *

**Beautiful Soul**

Roxas was now throughly confused. First, His best friend, who was practically his brother, Sora had said that the entire gang was going to go down to the small pond, that was crystal clear no matter what, and hang out. That was an hour ago and only he and Namine were there. Namine... The love of his life. No one knew of his love for Namine. No one except... the one who called him and told him to come here. Sora set him up!.

"Roxas?" His head shot up. Namine sounded worried.

"Yes Nami? What's wrong?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. You looked angry for a second." She always read him like a book.

"It's ok Nam. I'm fine. Well, since it looks like its just the two of us, we can eat now or later. Depends on if your hungry." Namine began to shake her head when her stomach rumbled. She blushed, which was very cute in Roxas's opinion. He quickly, but very effectivly made two sandwhiches. One was a basic triple decker, with peppers, paopou fruit, ham, chicken, and a varity of spices. Ok so maybe not so basic to the average human. But for Roxas, this was a simple snack. Now Namine was the only friend that Roxas made food for, so naturally, that meant that Namine's always was better than Roxas's even if it was simpler. like the simple ham and chesse sandwhich. Soon they were both full.

And for Roxas, that meant instant boredom. He took off his shirt and tried to quickly get in the pond without Namine noticing, which lead to the current situation he was in.

"Can you please get off me Nami? I promise I won't go into the water for another 30 minutes."

"No. I'm staying right here until its time." Spoke Namine, who had sat on Roxas to prevent him from swimming.

"But it's shallow, I won't be able to drown in this depth of water!" Roxas tried to convince.

"Not a Chance Roxy." Roxas groaned."Not another Axel!"

"Hey! There's no way I'm turning into Axel! That would mean I would have to get dumber, and there's no way I'm letting that happen!"

"You'd have to get a lot uglier too.." Whispered Roxas, who just happened to speak that sentence to loud.

"... What do you mean by that Roxas?" Questioned Namine. Had he called her pretty in a way?

"I.. uh... I mean, that.. you know... ." Roxas tried to quickly say and ended up saying the sentence as one big word. Namine giggled, which made Roxas's heart do a flip.

"Can you say that again Roxy? I couldn't understand you." The boy of Namine's dreams sighed.

"I said that since your so beautiful, that there is no way you would be able to be Axel." Namine's heart skipped a beat. He called her beautiful.

"But surely your joking. I mean, Kairi is so much prettier than I am. And so is that other girl, Olette." Roxas quickly cut her off.

"I wasn't talking about what you look like on the outside, which, trust me, looks amazing. I was talking about your beautiful soul." "But that Fuu girl was talking about you eariler. I could've sworn that... " Roxas interuppted her again.

"I don't want another pretty face. I don't want just anyone to hold." He took a breath and decided it was now or never, to tell her how he felt. "I don't want my love to go to waste. I want you and your beautiful soul."

Namine didn't know what to think. She stood and walked over to the shallow end of the pond and let the cool water hold her feet and calfs, not worring about the water.

"But I thought that you would chase after Kairi for sure..." She said mainly to herself.  
Roxas shook his head. "

"That's Sora's job. You're the one I wanna chase. And you're the one I wanna hold. "He walked over to her and spun her around slowly, determined to do what he always wanted to do. "I wont let another minute go to waste. I want you and your beautiful soul." He leaned forward with her hands resting on his chest and kissed her lightly, but enough for her to know that he was serious. Her eyes widened as he kissed her and blushed a bright red. But after he pulled away, she closed her eyes and kissed him back.

At this moment, three thoughts ran through his mind. 1: I can't belive I just did that! 2: I can't belive that she did that too! 3: I really need to thank Sora for this. Then he smiled and held the girl he loved most close.

"I love you Nami."

"I love you too, Roxy."

* * *

_AN:/ So? Was it good? And yes I know, some people might complain about this one, but hey, I did this because I was asked._

_**TheFallenAlphaAngel**_

_**P.S from FallenAngelUmi: This one was written by my friend, I helped a little bit, but I hope y'all enjoyed it! :D The next one is gonna be really good! ^_^ **_


	3. Forbidden Love Part 1

Here's the next one!

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts or the image used for this story. T~T If only I did..

Based off of: Annria2002's Forbidden Love (For link, go to my page)

* * *

**Forbidden Love**

I have one piece of advice if you're in the mafia.

Never fall in love with someone forbidden. It will only bring you unhappiness, terrible pain, and heart wrenching sadness.

But, there's always that one girl, that one person you just can't seem to get off your mind. It's like they're a drug. Like you can't get enough of them.

Namine. The girl that changed and ruined everything for me. It all started because of one little fight.

_-Flashback-_

It was a cloudy day, with high hopes of a thunderstorm. A young blond, spiky haired male was running from a crowd of angry men, all in very nice suits. The boy running away noticed a girl up ahead, clad in a white dress and white sandals. The perfect target. The boy ran faster after the girl, grabbing her by the arm and twisting her around so she's now stuck as a hostage. The boy held a gun to the girls head, staring at the men chasing after him with a death glare.

"I'll bet this girl belongs with your crew, Hm?"

They all stop, staring. That's when the boy knew he hit jackpot.

"So she is one of yours? Oh, this is good. Real good."

The girl was unusually calm, staring forward with a blank expression. The men that had chased after the boy was now staring at the girl with nervous glances. The boy glanced at the girl briefly, curious as to why the girl wasn't scared. Maybe she was used to this thing. Who knows. He just needed to get out of there.

Slowly, he started walking backwards with the girl, gun still placed on her head and she follows his lead. As they walked back, the men stayed in place, a grim look on each of their faces.

Suddenly, the girl ducks, throwing an elbow into the boys stomach and he lurches forward, and she takes the time to slip out of his grasp, knocking the gun from his hand with her feet. In the process, she sweeps his feet from under him as she finished knocking the gun away.

"I suggest you not try and hold me hostage."

She kicked up the gun, snatching the gun into her hands. She smirked at the boy on the ground, twirling the gun on her finger.

"I'll be keeping this."

She turns on her heel and walks toward the men in suits, and the men all start walking after the boy. The blond on the ground scrambles to get up, and he quickly runs away, hiding into the alleyway of some street nearby. The men in suits ran after him, but ended up loosing him in the alleyway.

Meanwhile, the boy crawled out from inside of the dumpster and dusted his clothes off.

"Who the heck was that girl?"

The boy walked out of the alleyway, looking left and right before he started walking away. He was now weaponless, and he was slightly beaten. Right now, if anyone decided to cross him, he'd most likely punch them across the face. As he walked the alleyway, he noticed that there was also something missing from his jacket. His wallet.

_That.. that girl! She jacked my wallet!_

He turned around, wanting to looking for it and sighed. He didn't want to fight those guys, and that girl. She had his favorite gun on her. He smacked his forehead with his palm, letting out a long sigh. His boss wasn't going to be exactly happy about that either.

_Shit. I really don't wanna go back there now. _

* * *

__Sorry it's so short!

Pt. 1 finished! I think I'll make this into multiple parts. Because I like how this is going :D


	4. Innocence

Here's the next one! I'm really sorry for this being so slow! I promise that I'll post more. (^_^)b

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts or the image used for this story. T~T If only I did..

Based off of: Annria2002's Innocence (For link, go to my page)

* * *

**Innocence**

A young boy with dark, spiky brown hair sat on the beach, drawing in the sand with driftwood. His mind wandered to thoughts of far off places, of places he wishes he could go to. Suddenly a flower drifted onto the sand in front of him. A small blue flower, and it looked familiar. He heard a giggle behind him and he turned around, but there was no one there. He frowned, picking up the flower and looking around for the person who had giggled. Another giggle sounded from behind him and he turned quickly, finding a girl with light red hair standing there with the flowers in her hands. She held the flowers out to him, and he looked at them curiously.

"What are they?"

The girl shrugs, and she points to a small garden past the beach.

"I found them there."

The boy looks to the garden, and he notices that there are some bare spots in the garden from where the flowers had been. He then turned back to the girl, frowning a little.

"Why would you pull out the flowers?"

The girl tapped her chin in thought, the flowers' petals falling to the sand.

"I thought they looked pretty."

She walked closer to the boy, holding out the flowers to him.

"I thought that you'd also like them. You seemed sad."

The boy tilted his head, and she scratched the back of his neck.

"I wasn't sad."

The girl nodded her head furiously, and she pointed to the drawing he did in the sand. It was of different places, with weird plants and animals on the planet. There was a boy in the middle of it, and he looked sad.

"You drew something sad."

The boy glanced back at his drawing, then at the flowers. He didn't know what to do with this strange girl. He slowly reached his hand out and took a flower.

"But.."

The girl went over to his drawing and squatted down, putting the flowers around his little drawing. He walked over to where she was, watching her add her touch to the picture. He squat down next to her, looking on.

"There. Now it's a little better."

He nodded a little, and she turned to him.

"I'm Kairi."

He turned his head and smiled at her.

"Sora."

He looked back down to the flowers, and he felt a kiss on his cheek, and his face flushed red. A smile soon appeared on his face and 'Kairi' giggled.

"Nice to meet you Sora."

* * *

_AN: So? Was it good? Sorry for being so slow, I got a job and things have been hectic! And sorry for this being so short! I think it fits it well though. :D _

_Umi out!_


	5. Shared Love

Oh wow. This is good. I wrote a lot to this one. Hope you enjoy this one! And a heads up, this is a SoKai fanfic. Thought I should warn ya. :3

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts or the image used for this story.

Based off of: Annria2002's Shared Love (For link, go to my page)

* * *

**Shared Love**

There was a note inside Kairi's locker this morning when she went to change shoes. It was a small piece of paper, folded several times, over and over again. Inside was small handwriting.

_Meet me on the roof during lunch. -S. _

Kairi kept reading the note throughout her classes, wondering if she should go up to the roof. The handwriting seemed familiar, but she couldn't quite figure it out. She barely had time to remember anything that she did during class. During her English class, her friend had come up to her, pestering her about what she had on her mind. A blonde girl, appearing as quiet and shy, poked Kairi's cheek.

"What's wrong?"

Kairi glanced up at the girl, smiling a little when she noticed it was her sister, Namine. She shook her head, waving a hand at all the girls to let them know there wasn't any need to worry. At least, she hoped there wasn't.

"Just thinking."

Namine continued to poke her sister in the cheek, wanting an answer.

"Tell me. Or I'll keep bothering you. You know I can."

Kairi pouted, turning her face away from everyone and glanced out the window. She was lucky to have a window seat in the giant classroom, and she could just stare away at the clouds and blue sky.

"I got a note in my locker. I'm sure who it's from though."

Some of her friends squealed behind her, and Kairi winced at the loud and obnoxious sound they made. She loved her friends but they were really annoying at times. A burst of questions came hurtling at Kairi, and she attempted to block them all out.

"Who's it from?"

"What's it say?"

"Is it a love letter again?"

Kairi sighed when someone asked if it was a love letter. Again. She's had a few at the beginning of the year, but she never did want to find out who it was from. She already liked someone, and she knew he didn't have feelings for her.

"No. It's not another love letter."

Namine sits on Kairi's desk, swinging her legs back and forth.

"Well, what does it say?"

Kairi glanced up to Namine, looking at her curious blue eyes. She wished that she could have blue eyes like Namine, unlike her purple eyes. She showed her the note, and turned back to the window. Namine read through it and laughed.

"You should go."

There was something different about Namine's voice, amusement or something like that. Kairi didn't turn to look at her sister, as something had caught her eye.

"I dunno.."

The other girls started to chatter with each other, trying to figure out what it could mean. They all liked gossip, and if they had new information, they talked about it like savages.

"Kairi, you should go! I mean, it's so cute, getting a letter from someone! It could even be a cute guy, I mean, like, really, it's like, so cute! He could have something for you, and ohmaigosh, it would just be like that one show on TV..."

Kairi ended up drowning out what the girls were saying and paid more attention to a certain person with spiky brown hair. He was playing soccer with his brother, Roxas. Amazingly, Roxas and Namine were dating already. Kairi pouted, watching the two with envy as they played soccer with friends. Her sister was lucky, getting such an amazing guy. They've been dating for what seemed forever. Kairi continued to watch the brown spiky haired boy play soccer. That's when he looked up at her with his signature goofy grin on his face and he waved up at her. A dark blush appeared on her face and she slowly raised a hand, waving at him. His smile grew wider and he saluted to her, going back to playing soccer. She lowered her hand to where her heart was and felt it was racing against her ribcage. She let out a deep sigh, not realizing that she had held her breath.

"Kairi? You okay?"

Kairi turned her head to Namine, nodding her head slowly.

"Y-yeah. Just... a bit flustered."

Namine smiles deviously, and she hops off the desk.

"Lunch is right now. You should probably go to the roof soon."

Kairi nodded, looking down at her lap. She didn't know if she should. But, Namine has never told her to do this before. Most the time she just stays quiet about things.

"I... I guess."

The gossiping had stopped and they all squealed.

"You need to tell us all the details!"

Kairi nodded and looked back outside, looking for that familiar face and failing to find it.

"Guess I'll go then."

The girls all squealed again and started jumping up and down. Namine nodded and started walking off.

"Good luck."

Kairi thanked her sister and stood up, staring at the clock. There was only 10 minutes of lunch left. Her heart was racing, and her hands were starting to shake. Could it be him? Or could it just be some other kid again?

She started walking to the roof, not watching her surroundings, just walking. A million scenarios ran through her head as she walked and before she knew it, she was at the roof. She looked around the roof, trying to see if there was anyone there and she frowned. There was no one there. She got her hopes up. And all for nothing.

"Guess... He's not coming."

She walked to the fence and peered down at all the students, watching them wander around, talking to friends, playing sports and other things. She could feel the wind up here, blowing softly, making her red hair blow along with the wind. Suddenly, there was this yellow, star shaped fruit right in front of her face. Kairi yelped slightly, jumping backwards and staring at the boy standing next to her, the star shaped fruit in his hand, and a sheepish smile on his face.

"A papou fruit."

Kairi tilted her head at the boy curiously, her purple eyes peering into his blue eyes. He didn't even bother saying hi first.

"A what?"

"A papou fruit. If you share it with someone, you'll be with each other forever."

Kairi's face turned a bright red. This boy, so straightforward, so much like.. Sora.

"But... why are you showing me this?"

The boy grinned his signature goofy smile and took a bite of it, handing the rest to Kairi. She stared at it, and reached out to take it but put her hands back at her side. Her face was red as a tomato, and she couldn't look up at the boy anymore.

"Because. I mean, really Kairi? Can't you tell?"

She looked up at the boy, staring at him. Of all the scenarios she's imagined, this wasn't one of them. The boy she's loved since forever. Her childhood friend. Her sky. Sora.

"I..."

She stuttered to find the words she was looking for, and Sora walked closer, his bangs from his spiky hair touching her red hair, mingling together.

"I love you Kairi."

She flushed red and he suddenly kissed her. He. Kissed. Her. She could taste the papou fruit on his lips and she felt her lips tingle; her heart beat faster and those familiar butterflies in her stomach when she's around him. Her eyes were wide open, shocked at the sudden kiss. But she's dreamed about this moment so many times. Sora pulled back, resting his forehead on hers, smiling.

"Now do you get it?"

His face was a little red, a sheepish smile on his face, and he was still holding the papou fruit. Kairi smiled and took the fruit from his hands and took a small bite.

"What's that tell you?"

Sora grinned and pulled her close, kissing her again. She could feel the tingle in her lips, pure bliss, and swore she could hear giggling from somewhere, but she didn't care.

She leaned back from the kiss and smiled at Sora.

"I love you too Sora."

Of all the scenarios she imagined, this beat them all.

* * *

_**AN: Review Reply Time! **_

_Sokka-Mushroom: Thanks so much for your review! And I know about how I put innocence before part 2 of the other story. I'm currently still writing for Forbidden Love. And for the use of imagery and such, I wrote that chapter in about.. Hm.. i think it was like... 15 minutes. ^.^'' I wanted to post something for y'all and just wanted something there. So hopefully you liked this one!_

_Thanks for reading! R&R please! :)_

_Umi out!_


End file.
